Natsuki Ichinose
Natsuki is the center and ace of Kerberos . Background Natsuki was born on July 31st to his parents, Fuzen (不全) and Sara (倖良) Ichinose. His father was an incredibly rich man who gained his fortune from his remarkable luck in gambling, though he started as a fairly boring business man. He picked up gambling as an outlet, and just so happened to be exceptionally good at it, causing many of the regulars at the casino to take note of him. Fuzen went through a change himself, quitting his job and becoming more of a playboy. Sara was at the casino with some friends when she saw him. He approached her and they immediately hit it off, balancing each other quite well. They ended up getting married two months after meeting, much to the disdain of Sara’s parents, and bought a house. Ten months later, Natsuki was born. When Natsuki turned about two, his father became tired of the average life his wife expected him to live. He quickly went back to his old habits, visiting the casino and meeting with women. This caused Sara to fall into a deep depression, not being able to convince her husband that the life they had was enough. She began to distance herself from her husband and Natsuki, leaving them rather estranged. As most little boys do, Natsuki began looking up to his dad, despite the disapproval of his mother. Sara was always scolding Natsuki, leading him to have a low opinion of her. Fuzen had started bringing women home, and casting his wife away. At this point, Sara finally had enough. Natsuki was only five, but she decided it would be best to divorce Fuzen, to which he happily obliged. He was able to maintain custody of Natsuki, leaving his now ex-wife to go on with her life. Sara vowed never to return, too heartbroken from losing not only the man she once loved, but her child. Surprisingly, he didn’t take the situation to heart since he had never felt particularly close to his mother. His father allowed him to live life as he pleased, and was more than willing to fund anything he wanted to do. He lived a very leisurely life: fumbling around in his backyard with a baseball bat, messing around on the piano, learning to handle chores, and getting anything he asked for. Once Natsuki started school, he became infatuated with plants. He had a small class assignment where he and his classmates were able to grow some small plants, which immediately caught his attention. It was so delicate and beautiful, and he felt as though he created it with his own hands and hard work. Upon arriving home that day, he begged his father to teach him about raising plants, much to his father’s surprise. Fuzen didn’t know a lot about plants, but he did his best to equip his son with the necessary materials to get started. Natsuki was delighted, and decided to study plants for the rest of his life. At ten years old, Natsuki was already stealing his female classmates’ hearts. Publicly, he was very much like his father: giving compliments, holding doors, and making eyes. He didn’t have bad intentions or even really grasp why he was doing it, but he continued imitating his idol whenever he was around new people. It didn’t help that he made an effort to be the best in everything he did; whether it be plants, sports, or academics. He may have been young, but he was definitely the envy of all the boys in his grade. At home, he and his father had slowly became disconnected since they were both absorbed in their own lives. Despite Natsuki’s young age, he had already filled the entire house with plants, mostly herbs, and even had his own vegetable garden growing in the backyard. He became a bit bored, though, simply doing the same routine over and over again, and was longing for more activities to do outside aside from baseball. As a few years passed, a few of his female classmates dragged him along to a dance class. He was a natural, yet again captivating the hearts of the girls around him. He picked it up as a fun hobby, adding it to his long list of extracurricular activities. When Natsuki turned fifteen, he was asked out for the first time by a girl, Keiko, from his class. He wasn’t particularly interested in her, but decided to say yes anyway. Natsuki quickly grew bored of her and broke it off, leaving her in tears. They had a rather eventful relationship, despite it lasting for only one week. He simply wasn’t satisfied with someone who was so easily pleased and content with him, similarly to his father. This would lead to many similar relationships throughout the rest of his life. The next year he made his first close male friend, Hayate Sumiyoshi, after they were sat next to each other in class. Hayate was a bit of a delinquent, but his unpredictable nature always kept Natsuki on his feet and ready for the next adventure. They got to the point in their relationship where Hayate would come over whenever he pleased, whether it be to hang out or pick up some fresh herbs and vegetables. They would confide in each other about their lives, crushes, and true selves. Once Hayate confessed to Natsuki that he had liked Eimi since they were kids, Natsuki immediately attempted to tutor him on how to get her attention. Hayate was a bit embarrassed, convincing him that he’d rather wait for it to happen naturally than force it to happen. That was until, randomly, Hayate came over one day and asked him to come to an open audition with him. Natsuki was confused. Audition for what? But nevertheless, he went anyway. Both of them walked into the I MY ME building, where they participated in open auditions. Natsuki was still a bit confused, but went along with it. He was able to instantly captivate the judges, and even caught the eyes of Goro Matsubara: a prominent producer at I MY ME. He went to the bathroom after the audition, and came face to face with Goro, who immediately offered him a job. He said he’d accept, so long as he and Hayate got to work together. Goro obliged, promising to recruit them both. A few weeks later, right after their high school graduation, the positive results came back. Both of them began their training at I MY ME soon after, getting put in a group with another new idol, Yuu Tobe. This was the start of Kerberos. Personality Natsuki is the center and ace of Kerberos, his image color being silver. He’s the tallest member, standing at a towering 6’2”. He’s quite the flirt, often using his good looks and voice to seduce female idols and fans alike. He comes off as quite the gentlemen, but Hayate often claims he’s the opposite in private. Other Data His Blood Type is B+. He features in issue 26 of the 4koma. Gallery INatsuki.png References Characters Category:Kerberos Members Idols Category:I MY ME Staff